Le Shimon et le Clam
by calypso.is.an.elf
Summary: College roommates and best friends, Enma Kozato and Tsunayoshi Sawada, deemed as losers by many, accidentally submitted their designs while drunk. The only downfall is that they submitted them to big- shot companies, Vongola and Shimon, with "Le Shimon et le Clam" messily scribbled on all the papers. In the end, they hadn't expected the companies to accept the designs.


Le Shimon et le Clam

* * *

><p>Summary: College roommates and best friends, Enma Kozato and Tsunayoshi Sawada, deemed as losers by many, accidentally submitted their designs while drunk. The only downfall is that they submitted them to big- shot companies, Vongola and Shimon, with <em>"Le Shimon et le Clam" <em>messily scribbled on all the papers. In the end, they hadn't expected the companies to accept the designs that they made.

Reborn's problem is trying to convince the two losers to join the companies Vongola and Shimon before someone gets them first. Also, he discovers that the people that they had attracted had started their interests during the (too many) drunken escapades of the two. Good riddance.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first story, so please be kind. Unbeta'd. Inspired by Sky Z by Okiyama and Low Profile Life Gone by IceViper. (Probably too many mentions of paper and design.)

* * *

><p>Chapter One (Prologue)<p>

Mistake

* * *

><p>"<em>Hic. <em>Tsuna-kwun, I haaaas a great idea! _Hic._" A redhead, who had his arms over another man, slurred while they were walking lopsidedly on the street. They were going towards their dorm after a drunken escapade.

The man, who is under the redhead's arm, looked at the redhead, "Washt isht it, Enma- schwan?" He leaned closer to the redhead while he was asking. He saw the tall buildings of their dormitory and added, "Letsh go to our room pirst. _Hic. _You has teh key?"

Enma nodded and fished out the key, which had a key chain with the number 27 on it. They entered the gates while the security guard was eyeing them warily, they we're lucky that they had their id's out so that guard let them enter. They stumbled while looking for their room.

After seeing the number 27, they entered their room and lied down on the floor.

"I hasn't telled you the idea yet." Enma started, a little sober this time but still drunk. Tsuna looked at his roommate and nodded.

"Let's schubmit our designs." He said, while looking for the papers on which they designed their clothing line.

"Wait!" Tsuna exclaimed, after that, he brought out two pens. "They needs to know who dechinged them! Let's write our names!"

"Dun wanna! Let's just write 'Le Chimon et le Clam'!" Enma opposed Tsuna's idea and grabbed one pen from Tsuna's hand. Then, he messily wrote Le Shimon et le Clam.

"Gwood idea!" Tsuna started writing as well.

After they were finished, they gathered their papers and stood up. "Lesht go mail it naow~" Tsuna suggested.

They hurriedly walked, not noticing one paper falling down from Tsuna's pile.

* * *

><p>-Morning-<p>

"Ugh." Enma woke up the next day in his shared room with Tsuna. He looked around and saw that nothing was out of order, "What happened last night?"

Tsuna entered the bedroom, holding a glass of water and some medicine. "Ah, Enma- kun, you're finally awake!" He exclaimed, setting down the glass of water on the small table besides Enma's bed.

"Tsuna- kun, do you remember what happened last night?" Enma asked, reaching out for the medicine and opened it.

Tsuna shook his head, "I only remember us walking towards our room, after that, it's all blank."

"Ah… Me too. I wonder what happened." Enma said, glugging down his water.

"Yeah. Our designs were lost too, I only saw one left." Tsuna added, dismayed at the thought of losing their designs.

"Maybe the bullies found it, and then they stole it." Enma commented, setting down the now empty glass on the table.

"Yeah, maybe. I do hope that what you think what happened isn't the case."

* * *

><p>-One Week Later-<p>

"Giotto- sama, Cozart- sama." A maid called out to the two men inside the room. One of them was a blond and the other a redhead. They were having their afternoon tea inside, which is quite obvious due to the tea set and cookies on the table.

"What is it, Marie?" Giotto, the blond- haired man, asked the maid.

"Someone mailed this to the Vongola and Shimon company sir. There were no names but its heavy and we thought that it may be something important so the mailman deemed it that it is a waste to just throw it away, sir." Marie answered, giving out the mail to the Vongola vice-president. Giotto said a small thanks and waved his hand, "You're dismissed." She bowed down to the two men inside and left the room, going back to her duties.

"You'll give it to your father, Giotto?" Cozart, asked Giotto who was opening the mail. He went near his friend and peered over his shoulder. Giotto was concentrated on removing the wrapper where the mail was put it.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Why won't you just tear the paper apart?" Cozart exclaimed while laughing at the absurdity of what his friend his doing.

"I don't want to, and it can still be used you know! To know where it came from and all that, and yeah, I will give it to my father after I see what it is. It might be a fan-mail for all I know."

After successfully removing the paper, Giotto saw the content of the mail. It was full of designs, unique even. On each paper, there were two models, one male and one female. Giotto also noticed that there was a new theme every ten sheets of paper. Giotto thought that it might even make it to their clothing line. His father might also hire the designers on the spot. He then continued to looked at the designs. He stopped at the ninety ninth paper.

"Where's the last paper?" He asked, looking at the wrapper. There was none left there.

"Where's the what, Giotto?" Cozart asked, somewhat worried on what made his friend go searching. Giotto waved the designs, "There's one missing!"

While Giotto was waving the papers, some fell down towards the ground. Curious, Cozart picked all of the papers and looked at them with an expert eye.

"These are very good ones, Giotto! Though, how did you know that there's one missing?" He praised the works, ignoring the name on the lower right corner of the sheet. It was written so horrible that even he couldn't understand it, so he just ignored it.

"There are ten sets here, with each of them having twenty designs each. But on the last set, there are only eighteen designs." Giotto frantically explained, still looking for the last sheet of paper.

"So?"

"Isn't it obvious now?! After creating nine sets with twenty designs each, you just can't create the tenth set with only eighteen!"

Cozart looked at Giotto, who was on the floor, skeptically. "Ah. Don't fret about it too much, Giotto. They must have wanted a new pace! You're being too paranoid about this."

"Giotto's being too paranoid on what?" A new voice exclaimed and Cozart immediately looked at the source. He saw Giotto's father, Timoteo Vongola, who was standing on the doorway and looking at his son, "Ah, Sir Timoteo. Giotto's looking for a paper, which I think doesn't exist."

The ninth president of the Vongola Company raised his eyebrow at Giotto who was still looking on the floor. "And why would you look for it? You can ask our printing press to print it again, my son."

Giotto, who finally realized that his father is in the room, stood up and bowed his head down. He blushed in embarrassment at the thought of his father seeing him in such a state. "Sorry for my rudeness, father but I was looking for the last design sheet of these. It was submitted by an anonymous sender." He gave the pile of papers to his father to be checked.

Once Timoteo received the designs, he quickly scanned them. After that, he scrutinized every design carefully. "Oh son, it's not sent by an anonymous sender, they call themselves…" He squinted his eyes to understand what was written on the paper. (He understood it because of one of his six advisers tries to write on his non- dominant hand and sends in reports which are so messy that Timoteo had headaches reading it. Timoteo learned to read it after a year.)

Timoteo laughed at the name which was written on the paper, after that, he composed himself and said, "Le Shimon et le Clam."

* * *

><p>"Reborn, I want you to trace the identity of the person who has sent this." Timoteo looked at the man before him. The man, called Reborn, looked at the wrapper which was given.<p>

"It'll be done in one week, but may I ask why, Nono? You're going to sue them?"

"Oh no, it's not that. It's because the Shimon and I have agreed to hire them once they're found." Timoteo gave a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Please don't hesitate to tell me your reactions and/or if there are mistakes. By the way, on the first part, where Tsuna and Enma were drunk, the grammatical mistakes on the dialogue are intentional.


End file.
